


Он меняет все к лучшему

by Koma_ami



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koma_ami/pseuds/Koma_ami
Summary: Им понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть спать в одной кровати.





	Он меняет все к лучшему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sharing a bed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479758) by Halinski. 



Им понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть спать в одной кровати. 

Во-первых, потому что Стайлз беспрерывно ворочается и пинает Дерека миллион раз за ночь. Кроме того, он болтает во сне, ведя односторонние беседы с Дереком на самые неожиданные темы. А иногда сердце Стайлза срывается в бешеный ритм, и Дерек вскидывается, разбуженный на адреналине. Он знает, что это всего лишь кошмары, и он легко может вытащить Стайлза из них простым прикосновением.

Он обнаруживает, что всё это его мало беспокоит, даже если в результате он едва ли высыпается. Потому что теперь легче лёгкого уснуть снова, устроившись поудобнее, ведь присутствие Стайлза напоминает, что он не одинок. 

Порой ему даже не нужно полностью просыпаться от тревожного сна, теперь его успокаивает лёгкое дыхание Стайлза рядом, ощущение тепла и запах, окутывающий его.

А если Дерек просыпается утром разбитый, с ощущением зияющей дыры в груди, и Стайлз узнает этот тоскующий взгляд, отсутствие сил и воли встать и жить своей жизнью в нем, потому что он до сих пор не уверен, что заслуживает или хочет этого – что ж, Стайлз знает, что надо делать.

Иногда Стайлз обвивается вокруг Дерека, защищая его от всего на свете до тех пор, пока Дерек не почувствует, что достаточно восстановился, иногда он заставляет Дерека хохотать, чтобы забыть обо всем остальном мире, а порой Стайлз находит способ принести целый мир в их постель, так что Дерек готов примириться с этим.

Многое изменилось вместе со Стайлзом, но изменилось к лучшему.


End file.
